


Хейффи

by Bizzarria



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: Наверное, поэтому все заканчивается мимолетным поцелуем и едва слышным "не пропадай".





	

Эффи любит солнце в окно и кофе в постель по утрам. Солнце ясное, ярко-желтое, ослепительное. Кофе крепкий, свежесваренный, обязательно со сливками. Смеситель в душе всегда стоит на красной отметке: у этой женщины горячее сердце, но ей все время холодно, даже летом. Она носит перчатки, чтобы не обжечь никого ненароком своими ледяными руками.

Эффи любит высокие парики и замысловатые прически, пышные платья и многослойные юбки, каблуки-шпильки и изящные шляпки. На дне ее элегантной сумочки лежит маленькое зеркальце, и она при каждом удобном случае проверяет, не размазался ли макияж и не растрепался ли парик. В ее гардеробе отсутствует серый, ведь это цвет ее кошмаров. В них у Эффи нет лица и голоса и о ней все забыли. Она пытается говорить, но сил хватает только на шепот. Она трогает проходящих мимо людей за руки, но пальцы смыкаются на пустоте. Бряк просыпается, сминая в ладонях шелковые простыни и громко крича. На ее крики сбегаются слуги, но помочь ей не может никто, кроме одного человека, который слишком далеко, чтобы спасти ее от самой себя.

Эффи любит шумную жизнь большого города, его многочисленных, вечно куда-то спешащих обитателей, деловые завтраки, званые обеды и ночные балы-маскарады. От вида огней столицы, что сияют во мраке ночи драгоценными камнями, сердце женщины пропускает удар, а голова сладко кружится. Она давно не девочка, однако ее восторг от праздничных фейерверков остается все таким же неподдельным и по-детски наивным.

Эффи любит исписанные вдоль и поперек страницы блокнота в кожаной обложке, заполненные длинными списками дел, и кипы приглашений на дорогой и красивой бумаге, небрежно сваленные в кучу на серебряном подносе, что ждет своего часа на столике в прихожей. Она хранит все свои ежедневники, но об этом никто никогда не узнает, кроме нее самой. Когда Бряк бросает мимолетный взгляд на ряды разноцветных корешков, ей кажется, что она все делает правильно. Нельзя терять ни минуты, ведь ее время не бесконечно. Нужно спешить жить. Эффи все время должна быть занята. Вот уже многие годы это позволяет ей избегать мыслей о том, что она что-то упускает. Что-то очень важное. Очень-очень.

Эффи любит свой мир. Упорядоченный, одноликий, размеренный, и вместе с тем яркий, разнообразный, увлекательный, полный событий, людей и захватывающих зрелищ.

А еще Эффи любит Хеймитча Эбернети.

От его смуглой, цвета жженого меда кожи пахнет горечью черного кофе, а редкая улыбка освещает все вокруг ничуть не хуже солнца, робко заглядывающего в окно ее спальни по утрам.

Хеймитч с колючей трехдневной щетиной, нечесаными грязными светлыми волосами, ядовитой усмешкой на губах и ароматом перегара, едва заглушенным мятной зубной пастой. Хеймитч, который терпеть не может подчиняться, все время нарушает правила, все время поступает по-своему и почти всегда оказывается прав. Хеймитч, который однажды спьяну спросил у нее: «А от чего за своими вечными делами бежишь и прячешься ты?». Дело было во время каких-то по счету Игр, после гибели очередного несчастного из Дистрикта-12, и с этого-то и началась их история. Он держал ее руку в своей и говорил пугающе серьезно. Хеймитч, вредный, безрассудный, упрямый, добрый, сильный, свой.

Хеймитч любит вино на завтрак, обед и ужин. Красное или белое, сухое или полусладкое, столовое или крепленое — не имеет особого значения. Он не замечает вкуса — ощущает лишь волну жара, что согревает продрогшее тело, и странную тяжесть в голове, что затмевает рассудок и дарует глубокий, словно бесконечное падение в пропасть, сон. Мертвецки пьяный, только тогда он чувствует себя свободным. И неважно, что свобода — ненастоящая.

Хеймитч любит позднюю осень, когда небо затянуто тучами и дождь идет не переставая. Затяжной, беспросветный, пронизывающий, холодный. Сплошные потоки воды вперемешку со смерзшимися комочками снега и осколками льда. Тяжелые капли барабанят в окно несложный мотив, а льдинки со злостью бьются о стекло, оставляя на нем трещинки. Можно неделями не выходить из дома и спать, спать, спать. Только непременно днем и с ножом в руке — иначе призраков прошлого не победить. Он снова остался один. Никто не поможет. Никто не придет. Все умерли. Никого не осталось.

Хеймитч любит тишину и покой, жаркий камин, книги с пожелтевшими от старости страницами и запотевшие окна, на которых он бездумно выводит кончиками онемевших пальцев одно и то же имя. Редкие прогулки по лесу — и, конечно же, одинокие. Подгоревший ужин в одно лицо. Старый шерстяной свитер с торчащими нитками, вытертые до дыр джинсы и грубые непромокаемые ботинки на толстой подошве — ими так удобно разбрызгивать лужи и грязь и пинком расшвыривать раскиданные по полу вещи, что вечно попадаются под ноги, когда в них нет необходимости.

Хеймитч любит тихую, неторопливую, полусонную жизнь Деревни Победителей в Двенадцатом Дистрикте. Разводить гусей, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы: уж слишком больно они щиплются, неблагодарные. Изредка поливать чахлые кустики клубники в заросшем сорняками саду. Месяцами не открывать почтовый ящик, оставляя редкие письма от старых знакомых без ответа. Ничего не менять и не меняться самому. Но вместе с тем каждый вечер пятницы приходить на станцию, садиться на скамейку, поджав под себя ноги, и ждать, что уж на этот раз с прибытием поезда кое-что изменится.

Хеймитч любит свой мир. Древний, как выцветшая фотография, и мертвый, как те, кто на ней запечатлен.

И да, Хеймитч любит Эффи Бряк.

Свою Эффи. Растрепанную, ненакрашенную, полусонную, в растянутой футболке на голое тело. Она звонко шлепает босыми ногами по полу, сама варит кофе — не для себя, для него — говорит очень тихо и застенчиво улыбается при мысли о прошлой ночи, хотя она, эта ночь, была далеко не первой. О ключах, так и оставшихся висеть в замочной скважине, успевшей заржаветь от долгого ожидания. О небрежно брошенном на пороге спальни простом, белом в цветочек платье. О солнце, которое уходит по своим делам, наконец оставляя их наедине, ведь оно сейчас как никогда не к месту. О кровати из красного дерева, что укоризненно скрипит под тяжестью двух тесно переплетенных тел. О горячем дыхании, согревающем ее ледяные руки, и жадных губах, блуждающих по самым укромным уголкам такого близкого и одновременно недоступного тела. О фейерверке, что не на небе, а прямо здесь, внутри нее, безжалостно разбивает на осколки и милосердно собирает воедино. Хеймитчу нравится наблюдать, как чистое, без грамма косметики лицо Эффи заливает краска. Он знает, о чем она думает. В такие минуты он верит, что женщина, стоящая перед ним, — живая. В такие минуты она точно знает, что живет.

Им нет места в мирах друг друга. Нет и никогда не будет.

Они это понимают. Оба достаточно взрослые, чтобы не строить иллюзий.

Наверное, поэтому все заканчивается мимолетным поцелуем и едва слышным «не пропадай».

Наверное, поэтому однажды вечером скамейка на станции так и остается пустовать.

Наверное, поэтому их дочь зовут Хейффи. Чтобы они были вместе хотя бы здесь, в этой доброй и сильной девочке со светлыми кудряшками и по-взрослому серьезным взглядом ярко-голубых глаз.


End file.
